Waiting For A Train
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: It's Madeline's first day at work, and already she can tell it isn't going to be a pleasant experience. THREESHOT. (I do not own anything.) Mostly MorrisxHatter.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I'm Madeline H., it's my first day here," Madeline said quietly. She stared intensely into her reflection in the mirror, then sighed. "Doesn't sound formal enough..." she paced back and forth in front of the mirror again. "I'm Madeline H, a new employee here, I was wondering where the..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed again.

It was her first day at work, and already she could tell it wasn't going to be much of a pleasant experience. Madeline didn't really even know the real reason she had chosen the job in the first place- she supposed it was simply a moment of bad judgement for her. She hadn't really been thinking straight since her boyfriend, Morris had left her.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on past happenings, she had to focus on the present.

...A present where she was about to start her first day of work, and she didn't even know how to begin.

Then again, it wasn't really her first day on the job. It was just her first real day as a real employee- she wasn't a rookie anymore and this mean that things were about to get very serious for her.

She knew she shouldn't be getting so excited, of course, it was simple as directing passerby and other passengers onto the train and helping them find their way around, and occasionally using a fetching claw to retrieve an item that had fallen onto the tracks, like a little girl's hat or a small coin purse.

Nonetheless, it was something new, and new never really happened around her household. In fact, the only thing that had really changed after Morris had left her was herself... it'd brought out a side of her that she couldn't recognize- no, she refused to think about it.

She fixed her collar a little then toyed with her hat. Even so, the uniform did look really cute... 'Come on, come on, try to think of something else. Something other than Morris. Maybe like the fact that you're actually starting work for real today.'

She took one last look at the mirror before she left the room, smiling at her reflection.

She didn't see the reflection smile back, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline had begun to play with her tie. A few hours had passed since she'd arrived here, and the "new" job was exactly like the old one. Only this time, she was supposed to be more responsible for the passengers, now that she wasn't a rookie anymore. In a way, it was a little nerve-wracking. There were just... so many people here at the station.

She sighed, releasing her tie, and kicking at some pebbles on the ground. Her foot hit something hard, but she pushed the thought from her mind and kept kicking at the pebbles. Nothing seemed to appeal to her, so she put some headphones in and began to play some music. She smiled, satisfied, Christina Perry really did have a good voice. She loved that one song, Jar of Hearts. She felt like it could relate to her a little-

No, she wasn't going to think about Morris. Upset, she pulled the headphones out and placed them back in her bag. She shouldn't have even taken them out in the first place, it was probably very unsafe. She had to focus on her job right now.

The sound of a train approaching rang in her ears, and she rolled her eyes. It had been-

Thu thunk thu thunk thu thunk thu thunk thu thunk thu thunkthuthunkthuthunk

Her hand flew up to her mouth, and she stifled a scream. Had that really just happened? She squeezed her eyes shut. 'It's a dream, Madeline. Only a dream. You're going to open your eyes and it's just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.'

Her eyes snapped open, but the sight of... it, lying on the tracks, mangled, flat, and just so... unrecognizable...

She opened her mouth and screamed for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline lay on her bed, dejectedly staring at the cold, gray ceiling. She still couldn't get it out of her head... the sound... the spray... the scream that she heard... All of it. It felt foreign to her, and it scared her beyond anything that words could explain. To think she had witnessed something like that...

It didn't make sense to her, now, though. How could she have-

"Madeline." She bit her lip, and sat up on the prison bed. She recognized the sound of that voice. To be perfectly honest with herself, she was glad Morris had come to see her, one final time.

"Hi, Morris."

The two stayed in dull silence for a few moments. Neither of them bothered to break it, Madeline's gaze hit the floor and stayed on her shoes.

"Is it true, what I've been hearing. What they say, I mean." she shook her head, the tears burning at the back of her head. "God, Madeline, don't lie to me, I know you are and you do, too. They had security tape evidence." She shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't... I didn't..." The words were more for herself to hear than for Morris to hear. She didn't expect him to believe her.

"As much as I want to believe it... as much as I know you want to believe it... I just can't. I'm sorry." she nodded, but she didn't look him in the eye.

"I swear... I don't even know how it happened..." her voice came out in a hushed whisper, and she struggled to fight the tears that wanted to burst forth.

"You kicked him off the platform," Morris whispered. "You killed him." He paused for a moment, and she didn't need to look up to see the remorse in his eyes. "Why?"

Madeline closed her eyes for a second, the tears finally began to run down her cheeks.

"I didn't do it."

Both of them knew it was a lie.


End file.
